Fish Kisses
by MirrorMarch
Summary: Drizzt and a young Catti-brie spend the day together at Maer Dauldon, and Catti introduces the drow to a very strange pastime.


**This is another old story of mine tucked in the deep recesses of my computer, but I actually quite like it and thought I'd share it with everyone. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms is the property of Wizards of the Coast, and Drizzt belongs to R.A. Salvatore. I don't own squat.**

Fish Kisses

Drizzt Do'Urden sat on a comfortable ledge on the face of Kelvin's Cairn, listening to the gentle soughing of the wind across the empty plain below him as the sun reached its glimmering fingers over the edge of the horizon, raising itself into the clear, spring sky. The drow's back rested against the warm, furred sides of his long-time companion and friend, Guenhwyvar. The panther yawned cavernously and laid her great head on her paws, letting out a sigh of lazy contentment as she did so. Drizzt smiled and let out a similar sigh as he relaxed further against Guenhwyvar's flank. Both the drow and the panther shared a deep longing and love for the open road and its many adventures and wonders, but sometimes, every once in a while, it was pleasant to simply rest in a deep sense of fulfillment and satisfaction at their more-than-agreeable station in life.

The all-too-familiar sting came a moment later when the full light of dawn assaulted Drizzt's sensitive, lavender eyes. He squinted against the brightness, accepting it, relishing in it. It was one of the more poignant reminders of the many differences between the rogue Do'Urden and his dark kin. That he would sit through, and even enjoy, the fiery display of the rising sun was his daily assurance that he was indeed different from his people.

His people.

Drizzt frowned as the moment of serenity was tainted by the thought of the majority of the dark elf race that resided in the eternal blackness of Menzoberranzan. But the dark thoughts were driven from his mind a moment later when a familiar figure came struggling up the side of the cairn to join Drizzt on his perch.

"Suren it's a beautiful sunrise this mornin'." Catti-brie commented happily as she reached him. The ten year old's auburn hair whipped out behind her in the strong breeze that whistled sharply at this high height.

"It certainly is." Drizzt mused, only half-talking to the dwarf-raised girl who settled down next to him.

"Good mornin', Guen." Catti greeted the great panther as she gave the cat's black head a fond pat. Guenhwyvar rumbled a return greeting to the girl and continued watching the sunrise.

The trio settled into a comfortable silence for a while after that, until the sun had passed the line of land that marked the farthest reaches of Icewind Dale and the springtime warmth had begun the difficult task of seeping into every stone, tree, cave and living creature under its pleasant touch.

It was Catti-brie who broke the silence.

"Drizzt?" she asked the drow ranger, a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, Cat?" he responded.

The girl paused, as if embarrassed, then asked "do ye want t' go somewhere with me?"

Drizzt smiled softly at her innocent flustering before replying "of course, Catti. Where would you like to go?"

Catti-brie beamed at his acceptance of the idea and said with less reserve and more enthusiasm, "we should go t' the river! Suren it's warm enough now, and all the animals come there to drink at this time o' the year and they all bring their little ones with them!"

Drizzt had to chuckle at her excitement. She was practically hopping up and down where she sat as she awaited his answer. He decided not to keep her in suspense.

"The river sounds perfect," he told the girl. She squealed with happiness and wrapped her arms about his neck in a quick hug before she began to slide and stumble her way back down the steep, near-invisible path.

"I'll just tell me Da!" she called up to the drow, "and ye better be waitin' for me at the bottom when I get back, 'cause I ain't for climbin' all the up the durned mountain again!"

Drizzt only laughed and watched as she veritably ran down the difficult trail in her boundless enthusiasm.

Half an hour later, the three companions—Drizzt had decided to take Guenhwyvar along, as the cat hadn't been on the Material Plane for long and seemed as if she could use some enjoyment—were on their way to Maer Dauldon, the large, gentle-flowing river outside of Bryn Shander. They were making good time, and, thanks to the bright sunlight, remained safe from monster attacks.

Catti laughed as the sparkling river came into view, its spray flashing up into the clear sky and shining in iridescent rainbow colors as the sunlight caught them and added its golden beauty to the silvery-blue droplets. Drizzt smiled at the glorious view of the river and at the sweet sound of Catti-brie's joyous laughter.

"We made it!" the girl exclaimed, and she rushed forward, half-running, half-hopping as she attempted to remove her boots while in motion. She succeeded in pulling off her right shoe before she fell over onto her backside, at which point she seemed to come to the conclusion that it would be easier to remove her boots if she were sitting, so she remained in that position while she tugged at her left boot whilst turning her head to look over her shoulder so she could call to her drow companion.

"Hurry up, Drizzt!"

The drow ranger's smile widened at the spectacle as he replied, "Why? There is no reason to rush. The river will not disappear in the time it takes us to walk these last few meters."

"It's no' _that!_ " the girl called back, "it's me durn boot! I canna get it off! I need help!" she pulled harder at her stubborn footwear, grimacing.

Drizzt laughed outright, trotted over to the girl, faithful Guenhwyvar at his side, and knelt down in front of her to study the situation.

"Stuck, huh?" the drow asked, though the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes!" Catti grunted as she continued her futile battle against her boot. "Get it _off!_ "

"Alright, alright." the drow chuckled. He moved her hands away from her shoe, pausing momentarily as he studied the striking contrast of Catti's small, white hands in his larger, ebony ones. How different their appearances! Yet how similar their hearts were, imbued with unshakable morals and an undeniable lust for the open road and all its marvels. It both pleased and saddened him to think that he had more in common with this human girl than with any member of his own race—save Zaknafein. If only his kin could learn what he had learned; the simple pleasures of a life spent in adventure and friendship, in mercy and laughter, instead of twisted intrigue and corrupted plans of greater power. It sickened him to think of it now, with this innocent child's hands still resting comfortably in his own, as if by touching her and dwelling on the evil deeds of his people, he would impart some of that malice into her fragile body.

"Drizzt? Oi! Drizzt!" Catti-brie's call snapped him back to reality, and he looked down into the girl's bright, blue eyes. Eyes, he noticed, that sparkled with subdued amusement.

"Are ye goin' to be lettin' go of me hands now? It's me boot that needs seein' to, not me fingers."

Drizzt hurriedly let go of Catti's hands, faintly embarrassed.

"Sorry." he explained, "I was a bit lost in thought for a moment there."

She studied him intently for a few seconds, then nodded, replied "I see." and that was all. Drizzt was grateful that she didn't pry, but felt a twinge of guilt at keeping his thoughts a secret from her. After all, they did concern her, and hiding them from her seemed wrong, as if he had been talking about her behind her back but hadn't had the decency to come forward and apologize for it. But to tell her would be ten times worse. To tell her he would have to explain the ways of his race to her, and that he certainly could not do. Catti-brie was too young, too full of light and happiness. To tell her would be to taint that light and life, a deed that would surely haunt Drizzt Do'Urden for the rest of his long life.

Catti seemed to sense his discomfort and quickly changed the topic back to the subject of her left shoe.

"So, are ye goin' to get it off or not? Me Da said to be back 'afore sundown, and that ain't for happenin' if ye don't get me durn, stubborn boot off!"

"Yes, ma'am." Drizzt replied, trying to hide his relief at the tactful distraction from his dark thoughts. He turned his attention to the girl's shoe.

The problem was obvious.

"Well, of course it would not come off!" the drow laughed, "it is still tied!"

Catti looked down at her boot, then back up to Drizzt and stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "O' course it's still tied. If I _un_ tied it, then next time I put it back on, I would have to tie it _again!_ And that would be a most serious inconvenience!"

"Ah," Drizzt replied, trying to hide his smile, "I see. We would not want that now, would we?"

Catti-brie shook her head emphatically.

"However," the renegade Do'Urden continued, "I am not sure that we will be able to get it off if we do not untie it. And even if we do manage _that,_ it will be quite difficult to put it _on_ again when we come back to it. It will be too tight."

Catti-brie frowned and crossed her arms but relented.

"Alright," she said, "untie it if ye must, but ye'll be untyin' it in the knowledge that that boot ain't been untied for a whole year! Just a record I worked long and hard t' set. It's not a problem, though, if _y_ _e_ think it should be untied. So, go ahead, Drizzt Do'Urden, untie me boot! I can always start over back at day one of 'Days With Me Boot Tied' if ye think it'll be best."

Drizzt rolled his lavender eyes heavenward and shook his head.

"Well," he responded, "if you put it _that_ way then I suppose it will have to stay tied! Alright then, hold still."

With that the drow tugged with all his considerable strength at the boot. It held stubbornly to Catti-brie's foot for a moment, then came free with something that sounded suspiciously like a _pop!_ Drizzt went flying backwards, the girl's shoe still gripped tightly in his ebon-skinned hands, and landed flat on his back in the grass, white hair splayed across his dark face and rich-hued eyes. Catti had remained completely stationary throughout the whole ordeal, and now she stood, right boot dangling from one hand, and walked over to the still form of the drow ranger, Guenhwyvar in tow. The girl giggled at the sight of her friend, and Guen made a deep, rumbling, purring sound that might have been the panther equivalent of an amused chuckle. Drizzt's only response was to blow some of his thick hair off his lips, only to have it float up an inch or two before it fluttered back down to lay in stark contrast across the obsidian skin of his face once more. This only made Catti's giggles increase, and she thought she spied the white flash of Drizzt's grin under the snowy strands of hair that had settled across his mouth, but it was gone before she could confirm its existence.

"Here is your boot." the dark elf said calmly from his place on the ground, raising the hand that held the troublesome footwear in Catti's direction. Opening his mouth only caused more hair to fall past his lips, however, and he spat furiously to remove the offending strands from the uncomfortable position they had taken on his tongue.

"Thank ye, o noble ranger," the girl said, taking her boot from his outstretched hand, "I don't know how I'll ever repay ye. Perhaps me colors will do!"

` With that, she removed one of her thick socks, and laid it gently across Drizzt's closed eyes with a reverent and loving hand.

"Thank you, fair maiden," the drow replied mock-courteously without stirring from his spot on the soft grass, "I shall treasure your generous gift for as long as I live. Never shall I forget your kind actions and gentle words to me, my lady."

He had meant the words as a jest, but as soon as they passed his lips, he realized that, perhaps, they had touched on a deeper, more tangible feeling of gratitude, one that in no way involved Catti's old sock. It was a gratitude for her acceptance of him, and, more than that, her unconditional friendship and continued regard and her high, unbiased opinion of him.

He sat up, removing the sock from his face and brushing his hair back with his slender fingers, and lavender eyes met blue ones in a look that went deeper than mere sight could fathom.

"I will never forget it in all my life." Drizzt said again, his voice soft and sincere. Catti's amused smile faded into a gentler, fonder expression as she replied "and never shall I be forgettin' the day I gave it to ye."

The corner of Drizzt's mouth turned upward in a fond smile of his own before he stood, handed the sock back to its rightful owner and said "now then, I believe there was a river you wished to visit before this day is ended?"

"Of course," the girl replied as she took her sock back with a flourish, "but I warn ye..." she paused dramatically and tossed a wink at Guenhwyvar, as if the panther was in on some secret unknown to Drizzt.

"Last one there be a yeti's mother!"

With that, she darted away across the remaining stretch of grass toward the sparkling river, Guen bounding leisurely a few strides ahead. The drow grinned and took off after her, his long legs easily covering the distance the young girl had already traveled in half the time. He quickly passed her and, in short order, reached the bank of Maer Dauldon, just behind his feline companion. Catti-brie jogged over to his side a few moments later, her lips screwed up in an expression of displeasure.

"Well," the drow laughed, "I suppose we will have to explain to Bruenor why he will soon have a yeti as a grandchild! I do not think he will be very pleased, though I am sure he will learn to accept it in due time."

"It ain't fair!" Catti exclaimed, trying to act upset, though she was obviously amused at the thought of her surly dwarven father standing agape in the tunnels of his home as she led a docile yeti child through the mining complex.

"Yer legs are longer 'n mine, and ye've more experience in runnin' than I do!"

She surely hadn't meant the words to be harsh, but to Drizzt they rang with an uncomfortable truth. He _was_ quite experienced in running, a fact he wasn't necessarily proud of. Yes, he was pleased that he had escaped the cruel world of Menzoberranzan and his own dark heritage, but he had run from other things as well; things that remained as an old scar on the heart of Drizzt Do'Urden. He had run from the spirit wraith of his father, Zaknafein, and while at the time it was the logical course of action, he couldn't help but wonder: If he had stood his ground, had tried to _talk_ to the undead thing, could he have brought his father, his _friend_ back? He knew not, but the thought ate away at his very being.

And it wasn't the only time he had run from something.

He had run from the bodies of Alton DeVir and Masoj Hunett after he and Guen had slain them, he had run from the empty clearing that he used to share with the blind ranger, Montolio, a dear friend and kind teacher, now dead. He had run from countless towns and hamlets that had driven him away in fear and disgust, he had run from the opinions of others; from their judgment and harsh words.

And, worst of all, he had run from the carnage that had once been the dwelling of the Thistledowns, the gentle farming family that had unknowingly given him insight into the ways of humans. He had run from Roddy McGristle and his dogs, who had been tracking him down to avenge the kind family. Of course, he hadn't actually killed the farmers, but in large part it was his fault that they were dead. Perhaps he should have let McGristle catch him, perhaps he should have let the leader of the town pass judgment. At least then he wouldn't feel this overpowering guilt. At least he wouldn't, seemingly for the first time in his relatively short life, have run away.

Catti hadn't meant her words to cause any offense, in fact her intent had been quite the opposite. She had intended the words to be a compliment, for Drizzt was a spectacular runner; his long, graceful strides were smooth and strangely hypnotizing to watch, and he seemed to almost fly over the open ground. However, the girl could see she had caused her friend distress, though he surely tried to hide it. She had known him for a little over a year, but Catti had picked up on the slight variations of his expression that marked his changing of emotions. She could tell he was upset now because of the way his lips thinned fractionally and his eyebrows just barely tilted downward. But mostly, she could tell by his eyes. It was the one feature that showed his emotions like the open pages of a book. Now, in those brilliant lavender irises, Catti could see guilt, anger, sadness and regret all swirling in a confusing mass behind his stony facade. She knew she had caused that, somehow, and she hated it. She wanted to take his mind off it, so she took one of his dark hands in hers and said cheerfully "look, Drizzt! Minnows!"

That seemed to shake him out of his black thoughts, and he looked to where she pointed to see the school of tiny fish flitting about in the calmer, shallow waters near the bank.

"I love minnows," Catti-brie continued, hoping to keep her drow friend occupied, "because ye can do something fun with 'em!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Drizzt asked, more to distract his mind than out of simple curiosity.

Catti grinned and looked down at the dark elf's feet.

"I'll show ye, but first, ye gotta take off yer boots." she said.

"Alright, then." the drow complied, and he settled down on the bank to pull off his boots, a task that took only a few moments, as the ranger had no qualms about undoing the straps first before removing his shoes.

"Now come here." the girl commanded, and again, Drizzt complied. They stepped into the calm, ankle-deep water near the shore. The minnows shot away from them in fear as the sand and silt rose about their feet.

The drow looked down at his human companion questioningly, one of his white eyebrows raised.

"Just wait," was Catti's response, "and stay perfectly still."

So they stood, the water rushing gently around their ankles, the sand slowly piling up over their feet, and, presently, the tiny fish came back. They approached cautiously, drifting slowly forward then skittering quickly back. As the two remained motionless, the minnows seemed to gain confidence, and soon they both had a large crowd of fish huddled around their feet. Catti-brie giggled.

"He's doin' it!" she squeaked, and she seemed to be trying very hard not to fidget.

"Doing what?" the drow asked, for he hadn't felt anything yet.

"Kissin' me foot! Right in between me toes! It tickles!"

Drizzt was about to ask what she meant by "kissing her foot", when suddenly, he felt it too. One of the minnows that had gathered around his feet dove quickly in touched its mouth to his toe, as if it wanted to take a fish-sized bite out of his ebony skin. Then, seemingly emboldened by that first minnow's actions, the rest of the fish swarmed in and did the same to other parts of his foot. Drizzt had to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep from squirming. It did, in fact, tickle very badly.

"Fish kisses!" Catti exclaimed joyously, then she dissolved into laughter as the tickling sensation became too overpowering to fight. Then, the drow too gave into his own desire to laugh, and they both stood in the shallow water, overcome by jovial hysterics. Guenhwyvar, who stood calmly on the shore behind them, stared in confusion and concern at the two, and wondered if perhaps they had had some of that laughter-inducing drink that the dwarf Bruenor was so fond of.

Finally, after long moments of being tickled horribly by the minnows, the drow and the human girl could stand it no longer, and they stepped out of the pleasant waters of Maer Dauldon, their laughter fading into subdued chuckles.

They spent many hours on the banks and in the water of the river before Drizzt was forced to acknowledge the evening descent of the sun and the trio started back, tired, wet and happy, to Kelvin's Cairn and the home of the dwarves of Icewind Dale.

As they walked, Catti-brie slipped her white hand into Drizzt's black one and said contentedly "ye're the greatest friend I've ever had, Drizzt."

The drow looked down at her in some surprise, but Catti had turned her attention to the panther that padded beside her and was saying "so are ye, Guen" as she patted the cat's head.

Drizzt shifted his gaze from her face to their joined hands, and, for the first time, he wasn't struck by dark thoughts at the sight or by the contrasting colors of their skin, but by the way her fingers seemed to fit so well in his own.

And for the first time, Drizzt Do'Urden did not regret the actions of his past self, for they had led him to this beautiful moment and this girl, this dearest friend, his purest Catti-brie.


End file.
